Blind Date
by Wintry Melody
Summary: What would it be like to meet someone, but never see their face for a month? Bella and Alice are best friends. Emmett and Edward are brothers. ExB JxA EmxR Srry im not so great at summaries. Please read and review! Rated T to be safe. New chapter up !
1. Surprises

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated and criticism as well. Well we'll see how it goes. Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Stephenie Meyer is the genius who owns all these wonderful characters!! :(**

I groaned as Alice brought up yet another outfit for me to wear.

"Come on Alice! Not another one!" I complained. We were at the mall. Alice was pulling out millions of random clothes that could possibly look cute on me. She seemed to hear my complaining and stopped to pout at me. She knew I couldn't resist that face.

"Please Bella?" she asked with the combination of her pout.

"Oh all right." I conceded. Her pout was replaced by a triumphant grin.

"So what else are we doing? Other than you using me as your personal Barbie?" I asked. Her face was suddenly replaced with a mischievous and slightly evil grin.

"I'm not telling!" She said in a sing-songy type of voice.

"Why won't you tell me?" I demanded. My face was starting to flush red with anger.

"Because it's a surprise and I know you'll say no if I told you" she countered.

She got me there. For some strange reason she seemed to know what the future might bring. Then again, I may just be predictable.

"Alice, you know I hate surprises. You're my best friend! Why are you doing this?" I whined. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"You just need to get out more. Just to be away from your precious books for tonight. Besides, you were in desperate need of some new clothes." She answered. The redness of my blush from earlier heated up my face once more.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I mumbled. Alice gave me a sympathetic smile.

"No offence Bells, but have you seen your clothes lately? They are so last year."

"But you're the one who bought them for me!" I protested. She merely shrugged and continued her hunt for my new wardrobe. I sighed and followed her reluctantly.

When we got to my house, I dropped off all my new clothes in my room. As I started to walk down the stairs, I paused halfway. Alice was talking to someone enthusiastically on the phone. I managed to catch a bit of what they were saying.

"No, she doesn't know yet." Alice whispered excitedly. She waited for a moment for the person to reply.

"Why would I tell her? You know how she will react, Rose." She argued. She paused for a moment before laughing. That scared me slightly. I was pressed against the wall. I strained my ears to hear the conversation. Not daring to even breathe in fear of getting caught.

"Hmm… maybe I should bring a camera. I'd like to remember the look on her face when she sees what we have planned." Alice mused. My breath caught as I realized they were talking of the plan they had for _me_ tonight.

"Alright, I have to hang up. Bella should be down pretty soon. I'll see you tonight. Love you, Rose." She said as she listened for a moment before hanging up her phone.

"I wonder what's taking Bella so long. I better check." She thought aloud. As soon as those words processed in my mind, I ran as quietly as I could to the bathroom, nearly tripping and falling flat on my face in the process. I closed the door. I waited to hear the sound of footsteps crossing. Sure enough, a few seconds later, I heard them walk past the bathroom door and into my room. A few seconds later I heard my bedroom door close.

"Hey Bella?Where are you?" Alice called out.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled back.

"Oh. Thank goodness. I thought you ran away or something. Trying to get out of my surprise?" Alice said. I could hear the smile and smirk in her voice.

"Running away? Only in my dreams, Alice, only in my dreams." I teased. I could almost see her rolling eyes and her little tongue sticking out. I laughed to myself. After that Alice agreed to wait downstairs. This left me to explore my thoughts. My head still swam with what I heard from my eavesdropping. What were Alice and Rosalie planning that they wanted to keep from me? I prayed it wasn't another shopping spree. Once you got those two in a mall, there's almost no stopping them. Unless I got injured, which happened quite often, and then they would just buy even more clothes to match my cast, crutch, etc. I tried to come up with any more ideas, but none came to mind. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked downstairs slowly. Alice ran towards me.

"There you are slow-poke! What took you so long?" She whined.

"Hey, that's something you can't rush you know." I replied with a slight smirk on my face. She made a sort of gagging motion and waved me over, back up to the bathroom. She sat me in front of the vanity mirror she bought for my house. (Though no one really uses the mirror, except when Alice uses it for makeovers on me.) She quickly put curling rolls in my brown hair. Then she pulled out her mascara. I opened my mouth to protest, but she threw a death glare to my reflection. She put the mascara on lightly and smeared on blood-red lipstick. That's where I put my foot down.

"Alice!" I complained.

"What now?" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you have to put on the red lipstick?" I questioned.

"Relax, Bells, it's not like anyone's going to see it.

"What?" I asked. She paused. Alice then proceeded to shrink back. Looking like a little kid who just ruined a… surprise.

"That had to do with the surprise tonight? Didn't it?" I inquired. She didn't answer. She just shook her head slightly.

"Wait, you said no one was going to see it. Why did you do my make-up?" I asked. A small, evil little smile lit up her face. Her lips closed into a stiff line. It was as if she had locked away her voice. I gave up afterwards and let her lead me into my room. After Alice found the "perfect" dress for me, with some whining, complains, and blushing on my part, I looked at my reflection. My jaw nearly dropped off my face. The dress had the colors of deep blue and a lighter brown. It hugged my curves slightly, but flowed towards the bottom. It reached down a little past my knees. It was complimented with a pair of diamond earrings, a golden chain with a small charm for a necklace, and dangerous looking heels that matched the colors of the dress. All in all, I looked pretty, almost beautiful. Alice chuckled at my expression. I turned around and blushed. I had nearly forgotten she was there.

"Thank-you Alice." I mumbled so quietly, I could barely hear what I said.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" She asked. There was a huge grin upon her face with traces of teasing and pride. I blushed even deeper and repeated what I said.

"Well, you're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." She added with a wink. "Come on. Let's get going." We walked out of the house. I slid into the passenger's seat of Alice's Porshce. When Alice came in, she adjusted the radio to a pop station. Meanwhile, I started to buckle up, nervousness and anticipation started to fill me as I thought of what could be the surprise. Alice looked over at me.

"You are really over paranoid with the whole "buckle up" rule." She teased.

"Hey! You try growing up with a police chief as your dad." I objected. Which reminds me, buckle up miss. You never know what will happen." Alice rolled her eyes at me, but complied. She started to speed down the darkness of the streets of Forks. She, then, turned to me again and asked,

"I have a quick question, Bella. Tell me, have you ever been on a blind date?"

**Cue dramatic music. Dum dum dum! Ok that's my first chap. I apologize for any cheesiness, grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, in advance. Please review. It will tell me whether I should continue or just stop. Any reviews are welcome. They make me feel all warm inside. :) :D**


	2. A long night

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Well I'm putting up chapter 2. Abbey123 and BlueDolphinz (hope I got those names right.) You two rock! Thanks so much for reviewing! Well enough of my babble. On with Chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it. Never will.**

_Recap:_

"_I have a quick question, Bella. Tell me, have you ever been on a blind date?"_

"B-b-blind…date?"I stuttered.

"Yes, silly. It's just a simple blind date." Alice stated. She leaned towards me, hoping to see my expression clearer through the darkness. Apparently her always cheerful attitude seemed oblivious to what my reaction would bring.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted, my face heating up with my infamous blush. "Have you completely lost your mind?!" Alice grimaced and cowered in her seat. She started to mumble something under her breath. I cut her off.

"What did you say?" My tone clipped.

"What I was saying was maybe I shouldn't have put you in the car. Now I'm afraid you'll break something. You seem angry- "

"Oh, I am!" I yelled cutting her off. My previous anger and irritation flaring.

"Thank you for giving me such a good idea for payback Alice." I mocked. Alice flinched.

"Ok. Calm down. Alice soothed. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun. Come on. Lighten up a little."

I didn't answer. I turned towards the window. I was preparing to give her the full silent treatment the whole way through. It was silent for a few moments.

"You know," Alice started after a few moments. "I could just threaten to take you shopping if you don't talk to me." A small evil smirk was playing on her lips. I flinched slightly and grimaced towards my window, but otherwise made no reaction. She sighed and made no further communication as we sped down the darkening streets.

Edward's POV

I was listening to Clair De Lune in my room when suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett shouted, his Ipod going full blast. "Let's go. You have to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" My tone irritated from his interruption.

"Oops sorry. I still had the ear buds in." He proceeded to pop each ear bud out of his ear. "Ok, that's better. So what did you say?" I repeated my question, my patience thinning a bit. His face was suddenly contorted in a wicked grin. His eyes were dancing like any of the times he had a good secret.

"So sorry I can't tell, my dear brother." Sarcasm entering his voice, the grin was replaced by a smirk. "Let's just say it's a guy's night out." I laughed to myself. It reminded me of what Esme says whenever she goes out with friends. (She doesn't go out often, she's mostly with Carlisle) Emmett's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Why nothing is funny at all, _Emmy_." I made fake innocent eyes at him; a small smirk was playing on my lips from calling Emmett his pet name we gave him. His eyes turned to near slits. He suddenly pulled me up from the chair I was sitting on, then proceeded to put me in a headlock. I smiled at our old game of wrestling. Something we haven't played since we were five.

"All right. Let's go _Eddie_." He mocked. I frowned and my eyes narrowed slightly at my own pet name. I kicked him out of my room. I slammed the door shut. I started to get dressed when a thought occurred to me.

"_This is going to be a long night."_

**Well, that's it for now. I'm so sorry it's short. I've been really busy lately. I promise to try to make the next chapters longer. Oh and please review!! :D**

**Till next time… :)**


	3. Getting there

Hello to everyone today

**Hello to everyone** **today! Sorry about the formal into. I didn't have such a great day. Oh well. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my story so far! You guys (and girls) rock so much!! claps for all Hehe. Now, without further ado, I bring you Chap. 3!!**

_Italics is Edward's thoughts_

_**Italic Bold is SM lines**_

**Disclaimer: Again never owned it. Never will :(**

_BPOV_

The car came to a silent stop. I fumbled with the seatbelt then got out quickly, absolutely refusing to make eye contact with Alice. I heard footsteps walk near me, but stop a few feet away. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Alice on her phone, yet again.

"Yes, I told her." Said Alice. She paused for a short second.

"How do you think it went?! I was lucky enough that she didn't try to pry the lock open and make a run for it!" Alice half- screamed into the phone. I suppressed a laugh, but despite my efforts, a small giggle came out. Alice looked towards my direction and glared. She then turned her back on me and proceeded with her conversation.

"Yes we're here." She paused. "No, we aren't going to be late. If I hang up the phone now we should be able to make it." Alice took her phone off her ear for a moment and glanced at the clock that displayed the time. She said a quick good bye and snapped the phone shut. I was planning to ignore her, but my curiousity got the best of me.

"Who was that?" I asked grudgingly. Alice glanced my way, a look of slight surprise and happiness that I talked to her.

"Oh, that was just Rose. She's waiting for us." She stated happily. My face gradually became emotionless while my eyes turned wary.

"Ok…" I started slowly. "Let's get this over with." She was soon jumping up and down, a look of sheer happiness and excitement. I had to laugh at her expression. She looked like a little bunny that just got a big bag of carrots.

_APOV_

I was so excited for today. Bella really needed to get out. She only spent time with me and her books. And occasionally she spent time with Rose when she came over. She just hasn't been the same since the accident. It's been a few years since it happened and she doesn't flinch or break down like she used to. But sometimes on occasions, I see glimpses of pain. Some as intense as the day it happened, others where she was reliving memories that were hard to remember. I've always wondered if I have really realized how much pain my best friend was in. Well, maybe tonight will help her along…

_EPOV_

I soon as I was changed, I walked downstairs to find Jasper sitting at the dining table. I smiled, said a quick hello, and sat across from Jasper. I've always liked Jasper. He never seemed to need to fill every silence with noise or talk. He always gave me peace to go through my thoughts. My thoughts were racing as I came up with different scenarios.

_What's this big surprise? Emmett said it was a 'guy's night out'. What did he mean by that? Was it a party? A trip to some far off place? Emmett's infamous pirate search? _I smiled at the memory._ Or worse it's-_

My thoughts were suddenly cut off when Emmett's booming voice coming down from the stairs.

"All right! Boys let's get going! I don't want to be late!" He said in a loud clear voice.

"Ok Emmett. Calm down, before you burst my other ear drum." Jasper said softly, sticking his pinkie finger in his ear and popping it out to check his hearing. I chuckled at that. Emmett's eyes narrowed and he had a mocking smile.

"Oooh, Jasper's a comedian now. How 'bout a round of applause for him?" Emmett said sarcastically. He put in hands together in a fake applause. Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled before heading out to the Volvo. I turned to walk out to the Volvo too. Since I wouldn't let anyone drive my car and Jasper took the front first, Emmett was stuck in the backseat. I glanced in the rearview mirror a smirk appearing on my face. I saw Emmett's face composed in a pout. At that I had to laugh. Seeing a man that looked like he could break ten bricks, suddenly look vulnerable, was hilarious. Emmett saw my expression and the laughs seeping out of me and glared. He proceeded to glare out of the side window and ignore me. I turned to Jasper to tell him what I saw, but found him staring out the window as well, deep in thought. I turned to face the front windshield. I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to compare different things. I started with Jasper and Emmett. How those two ended up as friends, I'll never know. Jasper was quiet and thoughtful, Emmett was loud and quite blunt at times. Jasper was lean, with blond hair and warm blue eyes. Emmett was hard built with dark brown curly hair and reckless and fun brown eyes. Even though Emmett looked intimidating, he really was just a big teddy, bear inside. At least that's what Esme referred to him as sometimes. I smiled at the many endearing comments that always came from the kind and loving Esme. I smiled widely as I continued my game of comparisons and questions.

_EmPOV (Emmett's Pov)_

That Edward. Man, I love my little bro, but sometimes he just gets on my nerves. I was frustrated that I had to sit in the back, just because Jasper got to the front first and Edward wouldn't let _anyone_ (not even our mother Esme) drive his _precious_ Volvo. Then he has to look into the mirror and see my expression. He has the nerve to laugh! Grrr…. If only he knew what I had planned tonight.

_JPOV_

I looked at the expressions changing on both Edward and Emmett. Emmett's was between frustration and pleasure. He's probably happy from what we are planning for Edward tonight. Poor Edward. If only he what his brother was planning. At least Emmett was smart enough to wait to tell him when we got there. I would've told Edward what was going to happen, to give him a chance to make a run for it, but Emmett would've creamed me. Well, we'll see how everything goes and _**let the chips fall where they may.**_

**Well there you have it! Chapter 3! See? I told you I promised to make it longer! Hehe. Sorry about the slight slowness. I know you all want to get to the part where she "meets" Edward (the quotes around meet, will come up later) I needed to describe the characters. Ok please review!! They make my day happier.**

**P.s. I know Bella's accident didn't really fit in with the rest of the story, but I just wanted to put it in there. It will come up in later chapters! I'm sorry I couldn't write more. I have a chorus concert tonight. Wish me luck!**


	4. I'm so sorry

Hola guys and girls, ladies and gents… or whatever you want to be addressed by

**Hola guys and girls, ladies and gents… or whatever you want to be addressed by.**

**I'm very sorry, but this isn't another chapter. I'm so sorry!! My life is kind of hectic. I had a test today, a project due tomorrow and that concert that I'm still tired from the other day. Also my mom says that if I don't get my "priorities" straight, she'll take my computer privileges away :( sob I'll try to update within a couple of days, possibly Monday. Again terribly sorry! Please bear with me!! :) **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed so far! You guys are amazing and I'm in your debt. Even to those who don't review, but add me to their alerts or faves (or both!) Thanks so much I truly appreciate it!!**

**Till next time…**

** Quiet Reader421 **


	5. The Arrival and attempted escape

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I'm back!! I finished my project early and now I'm in a writing mood. Hopefully, this next chapter will get more reviews! Well, I now bring you Chapter 4 of Blind Date!! :D**

**Disclaimer: As always, never owned it, never will… :(**

_EPOV_

After getting lost a couple times, due to Emmett's _wonderful_ navigation skills, we finally made it to a large building with a white dome on top. I stepped out of the car to face Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett had a look of sheer delight and slight evil. Jasper's expression confused me; he had a rather guilty look on his face, while he constantly looked down at his shoes. I was about to ask him if he was alright when Emmett interrupted.

"Ok guys, let's go! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" He boomed out, his voice enthusiastic.

"Are you guys ever going to tell me what we're doing?" I asked, slightly impatient. Jasper opened his mouth to say something, when Emmett elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a forced gust of air and turned around to compose himself. I was about to ask Emmett why he would do that to Jasper, but he cut me off again.

"Come on! Let's go!!" He said urgently, pulling on my elbow to go forwards. I started to walk towards the building, Jasper followed, rubbing his aching side.

"Are you ok?" I whispered. He nodded yes weakly.

"Ok." I said, unconvinced. Emmett held the door open for us and muttered an apology to Jasper. The building was quite large; there were posters all over the place, displaying advertisements of different activities. The walls were painted in soft, pale colors, but were ruined by the many posters plastered on the walls. Especially one giant red banner that greeted everyone:

_**WELCOME EVERYONE! GET READY TO FIND YOUR MATCH WITH OUR NEW PROGRAM; BLIND DATING!!**_

I stood under the sign, reading it over and over again, processing the words that couldn't be true. I tried to make my way to the exit, but Emmett, already knowing my reaction to this, blocked my way, along with an embarrassed Jasper. I ran up to Jasper first.

"You knew about this didn't you?!" I hissed under my breath. He nodded slightly and whispered, "Sorry Edward, I wanted to warn you, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." He proceeded to hang his head in shame and refused to meet my stare. I was about to reply, but Emmett beat me to it.

"Look man, I know you're mad, but don't take it out on Jasper. He really did want to tell you. I made him promise to keep his mouth shut. It was all my planning." I looked in his brown eyes to look for any lies, but, for once, his fun, goofy eyes were utterly serious. I turned back to Jasper.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Jasper. I'll remember in the future." I amended with a small smile. Jasper smiled back.

"All right, let's get registered!" Emmett shouted; his enthusiasm back. I groaned. I glanced towards the exit doors. _If I could just divert their attention for a few seconds maybe-_ My thoughts were cut off by Emmett holding my wrist in a strangle-hold. I struggled and twisted to break free, but it only resulted in a chafed wrist.

"Come on _Eddie_. Let's go!" Emmett mocked, using my pet name to annoy me. He started to drag me in the direction of the registration booth, but not before calling behind his back, "let's go _Jazzy_!' He boomed out. Jasper blushed a deep red before proceeding to join us. Somehow Emmett managed to embarrass us both in the same night.

We came up to the registration office. The woman running it had glossy strawberry- blonde hair, clumped mascara on her eyelashes, and about an inch of lip-gloss on. I barely managed not to gag. She had on skimpy clothes. (Probably an attempt to make herself more "attractive") When we came up to the window, she looked us over. Her eyes stopped on me. She winked at me.

"And what can I do for you boys tonight?" She purred, in what she probably thought was a seductive voice. I might've been imaging the double meaning in her voice.

"We would like three tickets to the Blind Date program er… Tanya." Emmett replied calmly, reading her nametag on the only piece of clothing it could fit; I could detect a hint of pure disgust on his face.

"Oh, you three are still single?" She asked, interested. Perhaps _too_ interested.

"Yes, but could you please give us the tickets? If we don't hurry we'll be late." I hinted, desperate to end this conversation. She frowned slightly and passed us our tickets without another word. I silently prayed thanks as we made our way into a large room.

_EmPOV_

Thank goodness! We actually managed to get Edward here. He actually reacted better than I thought. Then again I guess he was calmer because we were out in public… well at least I decided to tell him here! I'm not too worried. Years from now, Edward will look back on this and thank and praise me as the "best brother ever." I grinned at the thought.

_JPOV_

I felt so bad for Edward. I knew he was angry. Emmett thought it would be best for him to get out, "live a little," as Emmett says. I just hope this doesn't put a strain on their "brotherhood" (again one of Emmett's quotes). Though I am secretly glad Emmett did this. I'll never tell Edward, but Emmett was right. He did need to get out more. He was almost always alone. He was either listening to his music or playing on the piano. This may be just the night he needs.

_BPOV_

Alice and I entered a large, white domed building. A big blue banner greeted everyone and told of their "fun" new program; blind dating, which apparently we were joining. We soon met up with Rosalie in the front. We made our way to the registration office and purchased our tickets. Alice and Rose were chattering excitedly, shooting a few glances my way every few seconds. Apparently, they couldn't trust that I wouldn't run off. I had to laugh at that. In looks they differed greatly, but their personalities were somewhat similar.

Alice was short and tiny, with pixie-like features. She had short spiked up hair. Alice always had the need and the knack for shopping. If she could live in a mall, she would. One time, she almost got locked in the mall. Luckily her parents were there to pull her out. She didn't even know she would've been locked up, until she was in the parking lot. I laughed at the memory.

Rosalie was a different story. Aside from me, Rosalie (Rose for short on some occasions) was her best friend. She too shared a love of shopping, but divided it with working on cars. She loved to tinker with the innards of basically any car. She even tried to work on my rusty, old truck. She managed to get it to go a little over sixty, but that's all. I didn't mind. I loved my car. Rose had stunning blonde hair, with a slim figure. She was often mistaken as a runway model. She had a hot, fiery temper. Anyone or anything that stood in her way, she pushed _out_ of her way. Despite that, she can be really sweet sometimes. It's like she has two sides. Kind of like "I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare." Rose and I aren't best friends. In fact, if it wasn't the fact Alice became friends with her, I would've steered clear of her. Recently, we have been on pretty good terms.

Rose and I sat on either side of Alice, waiting for the program to begin. We were in what looked like a movie theater. It had a podium and dark, heavy curtains behind it.

"I've tried this before. It's really fun!" Alice tried to encourage Rose and I. I looked unconvinced and Rose was filing her nails, looking very bored.

"So, how does this work? I'm just paired up with someone and pray he isn't some jerk or idiot who will break my heart? Or what?" Rosalie asked, not truly interested. She seemed to know a great deal about blind dates. Alice covered her mouth to smother her laugh, but a small giggle escaped through her hands.

"Well… not exactly…." Alice trailed off.

**And that, ladies and gents, is where I leave off… for now… Hahaha. I'll update when I can, but right now I got to go to sleep. The rules of Blind Dating will most likely be explained in the next chapter!! :) **

**Till next time…**

**Quiet Reader421**


	6. The rules of Blind Dating

Hola everybody

**Hola everybody! Well, I'm updating again. I got bored and there's nothing to do… so ya. Anyways I'm a bit sad from the lack (or should I say none) of reviews on the new chapter. I wrote it just for you all. :( Now I don't mean to sound whiny, but if I don't get some more reviews for this chapter (or any other chapter) I will either update **_**next**_** Friday or if there are none at all… I'll just delete my story with no ending. / Well, on with chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it and I certainly never will…**

_Recap:_

"_So how does this work? I'm just paired up with someone and pray he isn't a jerk or idiot? Or what?" Rosalie asked, not truly interested. She seemed to know a great deal about blind dates. Alice covered her mouth to smother her laugh, but a small giggle escaped from her hands._

"_Well… not exactly…" Alice trailed off. _

_**RPOV**_

I just stared at her. I was trying to comprehend what she said. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" I questioned while mimicking Alice's high, voice to near perfection. Bella also turned to Alice. Her curiosity sparked on this idea as well.

"The thing is," Alice started, "It's… different." She finished lamely.

"How so?" Bella asked, while my eyes narrowed to slits. I wasn't the most _patient_ girl in the world.

"Well… you'll find out. Look." Alice stated, pointing out to the stage, where a woman started to climb up towards the stand. I relaxed slightly. Finally, I would get some answers to this 'different' blind date.

_**BPOV**_

Rose had asked what was so different about this blind date program. Alice was about to say something, but instead, pointed to the stage. There, a woman was making her way towards the podium. She was a rather pretty woman; with fair skin and shiny brown hair. She had make-up that looked professionally done and a confidence in those high, dangerous-looking stilettos she wore.

"Ahem. Testing, Testing, one two three." The lady said, testing the make sure the microphone worked, she tapped it softly. Despite her softness, it made a loud screech in the mike, causing most of the girls to lean back in their seats and clamp their hands over their ears to protect them. The woman blushed slightly and started to speak.

"Welcome girls, to the second annual Blind Date program."

_**SPOV**_ (speaker's POV)

I stared out into the crowds of girls before me. Some were new, others came last year. I couldn't help, but smile as I saw that spunky, energetic, black haired girl from last year. **(A.N. Guess who?) **She was accompanied by two of her friends. There was one blonde and a brunette. The brunette looked like she would be anywhere else than here. The blonde looked at me intensely, as if she was waiting for something. I welcomed them all and continued with my speech.

"Ok. As some of you may know, this is no normal blind date. The girls who were here last year, giggled. I'll explain the rules now and take questions after. A screen projector came down and displayed the rules of Blind Dating.

_You may not see the person you're matched up with until the end of this program; which is about a month. That means no eye contact whatsoever. _This received some gasps from the crowd. I smiled, clicked my clicker to move to the next slide, and continued.

_Though you may not actually see the person, you may talk to them through phone, or through or e-mail_. This released breaths of relief through the room.

_If you break one of theses rules, you will have to pay the consequences_. _You have to join next year's session. You may also not be with the person you're matched up with until you have paid the first consequence. There you may decide whether to stay with the first person or leave with the second._ "And that concludes the rules and terms. Any questions?" I asked politely. I was greeted with silence and stares that bore into my back, as I walked off the stage.

_**BPOV**_

I was still in shock. Wow, when Alice said this wasn't a regular program, she meant it, I thought to myself. Another announcer made her way into the room. She was greeted with glares from some people in the audience. She didn't say anything; she merely waved her hand in a direction towards an opening door. With that, we silently made our way to the open door. There, we came upon a room with desks and a paper and pencil on each one. The announcer told us to sit and wait. I looked down at the paper and saw a variety of questions. Oh great, a test. I groaned to myself. I heard a couple of groans in agreement.

**So sorry everyone. My brother is kicking me off the computer. Limited computer time. Well, please review and sorry about the long wait… :(**

**Till next time**

**Quiet Reader421**


	7. Testing 1 2 3

Whoo hoo

**Woo hoo!! I saw the number of reviews I got on the last chapter! Nearly 7 new reviewers!! Even some added alerts and favorites!! You all rock!! Now I promised a certain reviewer I'd make it more detailed so it may take a bit before I update… Well, without further talking, I bring you Chapter 7 of Blind Dating!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Twilight and all the wonderful books, and I never ever will… :(**

_Recap:_

_There we came upon a room with desks, a paper and a pencil on each one. The announcer told us to sit and wait. I looked down at the paper and saw a variety of questions. Oh great, a test. I groaned to myself. I heard a couple groans in agreement._

_**BPOV**_

We waited silently for any kind of explanation. After a few minutes, many of the girls broke off into groups and started to chat. Some girls were complaining about the rules. The girls who were here last year, merely listened, added a few of their experiences in this program, and giggled at some of the girl's expressions from time to time.

Alice was chattering away with some girl who was here last year with her. She was gushing on about how last year, the guy she met seemed really nice, but when she broke the rule of no eye contact, (which was why she was with us this year) he turned out to be a big jerk and a bit on the dim side.

Rosalie was leaning against a wall, silently sulking. Apparently she didn't like the rules of this program either. I heard her mutter a few times, "Stupid program." Or something like that. The door opened, with a slight creak from the door, which really needed to get oiled**. **It was the very same announcer that explained the rules.

All conversation was immediately cut off as soon as she came in. A few of the girls who glared at her in the auditorium proceeded to throw dirty looks at her every few seconds. There was pure fear in the announcer's eyes, but she concealed it quickly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Please have a seat. I'll explain what the papers are for in a moment." Alice took the seat behind me and Rose shrugged off the wall and joined us, taking the seat to the right of Alice. The rest of the girls waited a moment before following suit, rather reluctantly.

"Ok, what you have in front of you is, as you can see, a test. It's kind of like a compatibility test." The announcer said. A couple of the girls groaned or rolled their eyes at her. She continued, "You will have about fifteen minutes to complete the following questions. I wish you good luck." She added, attaching a bright smile with it. None of the girls smiled back. Her smile disappeared as she exited to the door.

_**APOV**_

A few minutes passed before all the girls picked up their pencils to write. I truly didn't get the big deal of making drama out of this. Then again, it may be because I was here last year, but still… I looked down at the paper of many questions. I found that a lot of the same questions were similar, if not the same. I smiled to myself as I started to answer the questions.

Question 1:_ What are some of your hobbies?_

_**Shopping, make-over, and chatting with my best friends**__._

Question 2:_ What do you look for in your "dream person?"_ I was partially stumped at this question. I scratched my head and swung my legs underneath the desk back and forth; they were barely touching the floor. (It was a high chair.) I finally came up with an answer:

_**Probably someone who can understand what I'm feeling. Also, someone who will listen to what I have to say and actually care.**_ That answer didn't seem to be too in-depth, but it was enough for now. I promised myself I'd come back to it later if I had time. I proceeded to answer the rest of the questions.

_**RPOV**_

Why do we have to do this stupid test anyway? It's just some preparation for some other guy to drool over me and then I just break his heart. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alice stepped on my foot. I threw a glare in her direction, but she merely shrugged. She really was the only person not too afraid to stand up to me.

"Why did you step on my foot?" I mouthed. She leaned over to my desk, checking to make sure no one was looking, and whispered,

"Your face looked like you were daydreaming. I know what happens when you think about something too long. It means trouble for us all." She giggled and I rolled my eyes at her. Alice asked me what I was thinking about, but I ignored her until she turned back to her sheet of questions. I looked back at the own, incomplete, paper. Well, here goes nothing, I thought. I took a deep breath, picked up my pencil, and started to write.

_**BPOV**_

Question 15: _What is your favorite type of music?_ Honestly, some of these questions were somewhat cheesy and pitiful. Oh well, I thought to myself. I answered it:

_**Classic. I absolutely love Debussy. **_I put down my pencil for a break and looked around the room. Surveying the room, I saw Alice swinging her little legs back and forth underneath the desk, her eyes glued to her paper. Then I saw Rosalie. The very sight of her shocked me. Her head was bent down towards the paper; her face showed deep thought, her pencil was almost always tucked behind her ear except when she answered a question. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun to keep the hair out of her face. She looked like a young, beautiful college professor. This was the most concentration I've seen her have… ever. In school, she didn't seem to care. She just filed her nails or talked to some guy in her class that drooled over her, which was never a problem because all the male teachers had a soft spot for her. Even in non- related school things she seemed distant. My thoughts started to wander from this subject and onto this one. I knew the only reason I was even here was that Alice was "trapping" me here. For her size, she is pretty strong. She thought that I needed to get out and maybe someday I'll realize she's right. (This almost always happens anyways.) I just can't deny the pain of my loss right now. I know I'm supposed to find my "special someone" here, but I don't think I can or will. There's no one like him….

_Flashback_

_We were riding in his car, cruising down the streets of Forks. He was driving, me in the passenger's seat, and Alice in the car behind us. He drove one-handed, the other holding my hand. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt; a habit he picked up from his father. I usually scolded him to wear it, but today, I was too excited to remember. Though I wore mine out of habit._

"_Where are we going? I asked, my excitement escalating. We were celebrating our first year anniversary since we met._

"_Soon, my dear, you will know." He replied, kissing the back of my hand with a smile on his face. I pouted; I was impatient to get there. He smiled at my expression, knowing me too well. Suddenly, my cell phone rang._

"_What's up, Alice?" I said into the phone receiver._

"_Oh my gosh, Bella! I just saw a shoe sale by one of my favorite stores!" Alice gushed, "Please can we stop there?" I rolled my eyes._

"_Come on, Alice, every store is your favorite store," I teased. "Besides, I want to get to where we're going. You may know where we are going, but I don't."_

"_Ok, fine. How about I just meet you there? That way I don't have to leave and you guys don't have to wait for me. Sound good?" She compromised. I just nodded. That was before I realized I was on my phone._

"_You nodded, didn't you?" Alice asked; I could detect a smirk in her voice. _

"_Yes and good-bye. We will meet you there." I mumbled, my face going red slightly. I hung up after her good-byes._

"_Alice is on another one of her shopping sprees?" Anthony asked. I grinned._

"_Yep. Apparently, it's at one of her favorite stores and she just had to go." I said; sarcasm heavy in my voice as I rolled my eyes._

"_Alice will be Alice." He replied, grinning. I grinned back. It was so easy to be around him. I stared out the window, seeing the infamous and many rains of Forks. But this rain was much harder; the rain pounding heavily on the windshield. Suddenly, the car started to swerve._

"_What's going on?" I asked._

"_I don't know." He answered, gritting his teeth, in an attempt to gain control over the car. I watched as his expression suddenly became a mixture of realization and utter sadness. I was about to ask him what's wrong when he said quickly,_

"_Whatever happens now, Bella, please know that I will always love you." He said, I thought I could see his eyes watering ever so slightly. It was the first time he said he loved me; with actual feeling behind it. But, at the moment I didn't care._

"_What do you mean 'whatever happens now'?" I half-yelled over the storm. Anthony merely shook his head; the tears now visible in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed me quickly on the cheek and said the last words I remember,_

"_Good-bye my love." _

_With that sentence, the car made an impact with something hard. We were sent tumbling. When the car had settled into a bottom of a pit, I guessed, I opened my eyes. My mind, still half in a daze, very close to unconsciousness, searched for Anthony under the wreck. I found him a few feet away. I couldn't reach him. I was trapped in the car. Paramedics came soon and started to lift Anthony's body onto a gurney. I made them stop to have a look at him. _

_His skin was pale and growing paler still; his eyes closed. I was relieved, but barely, to see his chest moving up and down very slowly. Tears ran down my cheeks, black spots starting to eat away at my line of vision, but before I could enter into unconsciousness, I saw Alice's tear-streaked face among the crowd staring down at my dying love. The world turned black after that._

_End Flashback_

The past few weeks after that were terrible. I became anti-social, refusing to talk about it with anyone; I wouldn't even talk to Alice for a few days. I remembered the looks of pity among the teachers and some students. My life was so silent it became the night of the living dead at my house. I thought I would never get better until Alice talked me into seeing someone for help. At first I objected, but I had to admit, she was pretty good. I was slowly piecing myself together. Even to this day I was still a wreck, but I'm getting better at accepting it.

"Bella?" Someone hissed.

"Bella?"

"Bella?!" My mind snapped back to present day. I turned around to see Alice her eyes filled with concern. I remembered I was supposed to finish the test.

"How many more minutes do I have?" I whispered behind me.

"About two more minutes." She whispered back. I sighed and worked to finish answering the questions; trying to be speedy, yet accurate. I could feel Alice's stare boring into my back. She probably wants to know what I have been daydreaming about for the past twenty minutes. She knew the accident was a… fragile situation to me. She probably would try to comfort me. _Oh great_. I thought to myself as I worked to finish the remaining questions in my limited time.

_**EmPOV**_

Some announcer dude just explained the rules to us. I was a bit shocked at the no seeing the person rule, but I guess it was ok. They brought out some "compatibility" tests. I groaned to myself. I hated tests. Well, actually I just hated tests and school in general. Why couldn't we have a just a _little_ fun in school? The teachers are so strict. You throw one little… err…. Massive water balloon party in a classroom and next thing you know, you're FBI's most wanted at school. I'm telling you, the school is messed up. I turned back at my paper at this point and tried to answer some of the questions.

Question 20:_ In your opinion, what are some of your best characteristics and/or traits? _I smirked at this question, already knowing my answer.

_**The fact that I'm funny and very strong. And that I'm not afraid to have some fun in my life. Oh, and did I mention I'm gorgeous?**_ I laughed at the last part. Though I won't admit it, this might be really fun.

_**EPOV**_

I admit right now this is one of the most ridiculous tests I ever had to take. There were mostly questions like what kind of movies, music (I didn't mind that part) or any other random. One question caught my eye.

Question 21:_ If you could, where would you take your date on for a "dream date?" _ I smiled to myself. I remembered this lovely place I found while hiking in the forests… (**A.N. He he… clichéd? I know, but oh well.) **

_**A special place in the forests made beautiful entirely on its own. With a little bit of help from the sun of course. It's kind of like a place to just sit, think, and bask in the glory of nature's beauty. Many people fail to see and appreciate it everyday.**_ I smiled down at my paper, satisfied to see that among these nearly brainless questions, there was at least one that showed some depth. Sadly, that was ruined by the next question I saw.

Question 22: _What kind of stores do you like?_ I frowned and sighed as I continued with the questions, usually thinking about that place in the woods…

**Ok. That's where I leave it off for now. We know now of Bella's accident. Her relationship with Anthony may not seem special to some, but I think it is. I'm sorry about the long flashback. I needed to get some detail in there. I hope this made you happy Twihard1234 (I don't think I got that right, I'm sorry.) I put in as much detail as I could for this chapter. **

**Please, please, please review!! **

**Till next time…**

**Quiet Reader421 **


	8. Confession and dreams

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on their favorites or alerts. I truly appreciate it. Since you all are so wonderful, I bring you another chapter. Please be warned that this might be slightly emotional. Well, on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will…**

_**SPOV (Speaker's POV)**_

I came in after the fifteen minutes went by. I braced myself for the glares and dirty looks I would receive. Why I volunteered for this job, I'll never know. Sometimes it just makes me want to pull my hair out! Well, at least I'm on break after this.

I took deep, soothing breaths before I entered the room. Unlike what I predicted, nobody glared at me, but no one looked in my direction.

"Alright ladies, time's up. I announced. "Please bring your papers up to the front. We will have results of who your match is in the next few days." A few girls looked up. They merely nodded, marched up to the front desk to drop off their paper and left. I didn't even bother with the smiles anymore and almost no one smiled, except for that little black haired young woman from last year. That smile brightened the whole evening for me. She was waiting in the front for someone along with the beautiful blonde that I saw her with.

I looked over to see the brunette girl, apparently rushing to finish her test. I walked over to her desk.

"Sweetie, you don't have to rush. Just take your time ok?" I said sweetly, attaching a smile at the end. She merely nodded and said to her friends,

"Alice, Rose, you can wait for me out in the car k?" she said, obviously not wanting to make her friends wait for so long.

"It's ok, Bella, we can wait right Rose?" the spiky- black haired woman said to the blonde. The blonde, whose name is apparently Rose, just shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best." The girl named Bella said warmly. Alice responded with a warm and radiant smile.

After about five more minutes, Bella finished her test and dropped off her test on the desk. Alice and Bella said a quick goodbye and thanks with a smile, then followed their friend, Rose, who stalked out the door, without a word or glance in my direction.

I sighed. The papers were in a big pile, all messed up. I shuffled them into one position, turned off the lights, and locked the door behind me.

_**RPOV**_

Finally! We were out of there. All that thinking gave me a headache. I think I'll take an aspirin when I get home. But Alice had other plans.

"I have an idea!" Alice shouted enthusiastically. "Let's have a slumber party! My house!" We were in the garage parking lot and her voice echoed slightly.

"Aww Alice. Do we have to?" I whined. I usually liked slumber parties with Alice, but tonight I wasn't in the mood.

"Come on. Pleassse?" She begged drawing out the s; her lips formed in a pout, kneeling slightly down to make herself look even smaller than she already was. I knew I would cave soon. I looked in Bella's direction for some support.

I was surprised at her expression. Her head was down, staring at her shoes, her face in deep thought. I knew that face well enough to know something was wrong. And I intended to find out.

_**APOV**_

I knew that after one more round of my begging Rosalie would give in. She was harder to crack than Bella, but she had her weak spots. I was about to start when I noticed she wasn't even looking at me. I turned in the direction she was staring at. It was Bella; her head down and occasionally staring off into space. I recognized that face. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. I didn't even wonder why she was being so quiet.

I was about to ask, though I already knew the answer, when another voice cut me off.

"Bells?" Rosalie said in a soft voice I didn't even know she possessed. "Are you ok?" Bella looked up at this point. She managed a weak smile that didn't touch her eyes; her eyes had a slight glint. As if she was on the brink of tears.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She whispered. Even then her voice broke. I pulled her into my arms as her frame started to shake uncontrollably. I tried to soothe her, calming her with words of assurance. Though I knew it wouldn't work, it actually seemed to help a little.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I shouldn't have brought you here. I didn't realize how much pain you would be in." I said, pulling her away slightly to see her face. She worked up that same small smile.

"It's ok." She reassured me quietly. I noticed Rose was a few feet away; grimacing down uncomfortably to the ground. Apparently, she didn't have too much experience in the whole 'comfort" thing. But she did manage to scare away anyone who stared; all the while keeping a rather protective stance towards Bella and I. I smiled to myself. Though she doesn't know or won't admit it, Rose cares about Bella.

Bella managed to pull herself together to get into the car. I put her into the backseat; sensing that she was probably tired. Her eyes closed the minute she hit the car seat.

I pulled out smoothly from my parking space. Rose was with me in the front seat. She said she would just have someone pick up her car later; maybe her dad. For a few minutes, there was silence. I got a little antsy about making a noise, any noise, but I didn't want to wake up Bella.

"Hey, Alice?" Rose called quietly. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise from the previously quiet atmosphere. "What happened to Bella?"

_**APOV**_

I talked as quietly as I could. I explained to Rose how Bella got into an accident about a year ago. I didn't go into the details. I didn't even know the entire story myself. Rose was quiet throughout the almost the entire thing. She only interrupted to ask a few questions. At the near end, she asked,

"Do you think she will ever open up about it?" Rosalie wondered. I've wondered that for some time as well. I still do now.

"I don't know." I admitted." I guess… whenever she feels she's ready, she'll tell us. She hasn't even opened up to me… it hurts to see her in so much pain." I winced at some of the memories of Bella's life a few weeks after the accident. Rose put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. I returned the smile, but it didn't touch my eyes. I continued with my story, occasionally looking over at Bella.

She had a peaceful, almost joyful face which turned to pain and depression soon after. That very expression broke my heart a little. I heard her mumble a few words in her sleep; something she always does when she's asleep. Words like "nightmare", "sun set", even "cheese" once. I giggled quietly along with Rose. The one word that caught me was "promise." There was so much pain, agony, and passion in that one word, it scared me. My mind turned over many possibilities. I wonder what she was dreaming about…

_**BPOV**_

_Dream_

_I was near a picnic blanket. It was one of those old fashioned blankets; red and white striped with a small spaghetti stain from previous picnics. The blanket was located near a cliff edge with the sun starting to set. I spotted a wicker basket near the edge of a blanket._

_I smiled and ran over to check if there was food. There was an assortment of fruits, cheeses, and other delicious looking items that made my mouth water. Before I could start taking out any items I heard a whistle._

"_Well, don't you look beautiful?" A familiar voice said; a very faint Texan accent evident. I grinned up at Anthony, who was staring down at me, an identical grin to my own on his face. He sat down beside me._

"_And how was your day?" He asked, touching my cheek softly. I took a moment to look into his soft blue eyes._

"_It was ok. I had a terrible nightmare." I confessed, shivering slightly. He pulled me into his embrace, while rocking me back and forth gently._

"_You want to tell me about it?" He breathed on my neck._

"_Mmm... maybe later." It was very distracting with his breath fanning out onto my skin. I took a moment to steady myself by taking myself out of his hug and walked towards the cliff edge._

"_The sunset's a real beauty isn't it?" He whispered behind me. I jumped slightly, while Anthony grasped my arm to make sure I didn't fall off. Instead of releasing my arm, he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. I giggled slightly as he breathed on the skin of my neck._

_Powered by some unknown adrenaline, I stepped eagerly towards the cliff edge. With Anthony's arms still secured around me, I felt safe and loved._

"_Promise you won't let me go?" I asked, holding my breath slightly. I felt the air of his chuckle fan out on my skin._

"_I promise." I turned around to give him a hug, but I couldn't find him. I heard a faint "Bella." But I couldn't see where it came from. Tears started streaming down my face while I screamed for Anthony to come back._

_I tried to find my way towards any help, but before I could I stumbled backwards and the rocks of the cliff gave way underneath my weight. I started to fall, feeling the wind whip harshly through my clothes, only concerned about, not whether I'd live or die, but whether I'd ever see Anthony again._

_End dream_

I woke up with a start. My heart was crashing in my ribcage; fighting its way out. My hair was a complete tornado around my face; my eyes were wet and puffy.

I surveyed the room around me. I was in a dark room; on a bed I recognized as Alice's. I turned on the lamp and walked to the bedroom bathroom. I worked on the catastrophe that was my hair. I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

As soon as I walked out the bathroom door, I heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." I said; my voice slightly raspy. I cleared my throat. Alice danced into the room and settled onto the bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She greeted me softly; a volume she almost never used. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess." I replied. My eyes became slightly wary at Alice's unusual silence.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I winced slightly, forgetting that Alice and Rose probably heard what I said in my sleep.

"No." I was always a terrible liar, but I hoped that for just tonight, she would buy it. Luck was actually on my side tonight.

"Ok." She looked unconvinced, but dropped it nonetheless. But not before saying in a lowered tone,

"If you want to talk, Rose and I are always here you know." Alice assured. I wasn't too sure about Rose, but I knew I could count on Alice.

"Yeah, I know. I know." I whispered. I walked over to the bed, sat down and hugged her tiny frame. She held me tightly, a small smile on my face, while I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek.

**Ok. So that's where I leave off for the girls. I apologize if Bella's dream sounds a bit… depressing? I needed to show she had a strong bond with Anthony first. Please don't worry. The boys POVS will come very soon. I may need a couple days to update though… just to make it more detailed. I'm going to add something, but that's for later… ;)**

**Till next time…**

**Quiet Reader421 **


	9. Should I or not?

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. I'm feeling really discouraged. I don't know if it's because of my writing style or because this idea is too overdone. I'm already at Chapter 8 and I only have 25 reviews. Now, to me, that sounded pretty good. But I saw I got nearly 10 times the number of **_**hits**_** on the story then **_**reviews**_**. (10x is an underestimation.) So please know that for those who review or add me to their favorites and alerts, as I've said before, I am forever in your debt and you will always have my gratitude.**

**So please choose carefully. I can either continue if I see more people are willing to review or I can just make my next few updates, my last. I really don't want to quit on this story, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice if people don't review. Any advice would be greatly appreciated as well as any ideas any of you throw around. I'll try to incorporate as many as I can if I see any… I guess that's about it for now. I'll check back within a few days to see and make my choice.**

**I'm so sorry if I seem whiny, but I want to know if I should even continue a story not many people even seem to want to read…. :(**

**Till next time…**

**Quiet Reader421**


	10. Matchup

Due to the lack of reviews, I'm going to speed it up a bit, to where they "find" their matches

… **Do you all know how wonderful you guys are? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! It got me right back up again! I promise not to do that again. (Unless it's because I'm too busy to update, I'll put in an author's note). No matter how crappy my mood may be. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned it and I never will.**

_**EmPOV**_

As we started driving towards the program, I started to get excited. I cranked up the radio and sang along with every pop song. Edward and Jasper groaned every time a new song started.

Eventually, Edward threatened to take away all the sweets from our house and stash them somewhere.

"No! Not the Oreos!!" I screeched. I loved my Oreos. They would be lonely without me.

"Now Emmett," Edward started calmly, "I won't take away your Oreo friends if you just _calmed down."_ He put emphasis on the last two words. I slumped down and pouted slightly.

Edward had a triumphant grin that signaled victory. I wanted to smack that grin right off his face.

"You know, if you threatened to take away my Oreos, I could just convince Carlisle to take away your stereo." I threatened; a smirk on my face. That wiped the grin off his face immediately. The car came to a sudden, silent, stop on the side of the road. Edward turned to me with a vicious glare- even for him.

"Don't. You. Dare." He stated between gritted teeth. "You touch my baby and you will wake up somewhere in China the next day."

"It won't be a problem as long as you don't take away my Oreos." I countered calmly. Sensing he wasn't going to let it go, (man, that guy can't take a joke can he?) I put my hands up in surrender.

"Ok, little brother, calm down. I was just joking." I said with a slight teasing smile on my face. He didn't reply, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He stepped out of his car and told Jasper to drive, stating he needed some time _away _from me. Jasper took the driver's seat silently and started to make our way to the building again.

The whole way, I tried to make Edward forgive me, but he ignored me. I tried saying sorry, jokes to cheer him up, even begging for forgiveness. The whole enchilada! He was unmoved.

I would find some way to get him to forgive me… I have the perfect plan in mind…

_**JPOV**_

I think Emmett has just blown up Edward's remaining patience for the rest of the night. The bridge of his nose was clamped tightly by his middle finger and thumb; he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Emmett attempted to get Edward to forgive him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Emmett, if you don't shut up now, _I_ will leave." I said calmly, but with a very slight edge. His eyes widened and his expression became horrified.

"Noooo! Not you too, Jazzy." Emmett begged. I rolled my eyes at him. But I couldn't stay mad at him. He was my best friend after all.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I muttered.

"Well, because it suits you so well." He replied innocently, shrugging slightly. I heard a quiet chuckle in the back. I stared in the rearview mirror until Edward sighed and held up his hands in surrender.

There was no further noise, besides the hum of the car, as we made our way to our destination.

_**EPOV**_

We walked into the same room we took that test in. There were sheets facing down; one on each desk. Each desk also had a nametag. Just as I finished examining the room, a man, about twenty years old, walked in.

"All right, gentleman, as you can see there are nametags on each desk. Please sit at the one that says your name." He explained. We all made our way to our seats. Jasper was at the back towards the window. Emmett was in the seat right next to the window, I was a couple desks away from the door. A plan had silently formulated in my head, but was silenced quickly by Emmett's death glare when he saw where I was looking.

"All right gentlemen, on those papers, will be your matches for the rest of this program." The announcer stated. "You may look at them… now!" There were sounds of rustling papers flying up; followed by whispers and questions of who they got. I sighed and flipped mine up. It read:

**Isabella Swan**

**Age: 18**

**Likes: Reading, classical music…** I smiled at her interest of music. Especially classic.

**Dislikes: Shopping…** At that, I laughed to myself. This was going to be one interesting program…

_**EmPOV**_

I looked at my paper as soon as the man said 'go!' It was a sheet of paper that said:

**Rosalie Hale**

**Age: 18**

**Likes: Shopping, working on cars…** I smiled slightly. So she was like a mechanic?

**Dislikes: School….** I grinned at that. There was finally, some girl who didn't take school so seriously. I put my hands up, over my head, in victory. Maybe she won't be so bad after all…

_**JPOV**_

I was slightly nervous when I saw that harmless- looking paper. I thought of all the possibilities that the person could be. My hands were shaking slightly as I flipped the paper up as fast as I could.

**Alice Brandon**

**Age: 17**

**Likes: Shopping, make-over….** Hmm…. Interesting.

**Dislikes: Not shopping, reading, homework, staying in one place for too long…** So she has a hyperactive quality? Hmm…. Maybe this won't be so bad. I thought to myself, as I smiled down at the sheet in front of me.

**I apologize for the shortness. I just wanted to get the matches out of the way. I'll make the next chapter the boy's POV's to make up for it. Sorry about the long wait. Again thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry for saying I'd end the story. A special thanks to: waterfall1025, raveman25, cryptic-yet-simple, distorted realities, evemusings, Alice-Cullen-Wannabe, kalheluv, Magically Hermione, Twilighting, twilightxxfanxx1994 Abbey123, and finally BlueDolphinz. Thanks so much for reviewing and encouraging me. It means a lot. If I forgot your name, just send me a PM.** **Oh, and if you have the time, please vote in my poll on my profile!! :)**


	11. Sleep overs

Hola everyone

**Hola everyone. I'm so, so, sorry about not updating these past couple of days, maybe weeks. I tell myself I'll write the next day, and before I know it, it's a week. Or a month… That's what you get for procrastinating, I guess. On with the chapter.**

_**EPOV**_

After all the commotion died down, we were all waiting for what happened next. I let my eyes wander around the room. I spotted Emmett; his hands up in the air, a goofy grin on his face. He looked like he would jump up on his desk and start a happy dance.

Jasper seemed more serious; his eyes still looking over his paper. Yet, a faint smile played on his lips. I looked up at the front, seeing that there was still no explanation of what happened next. I let my mind wander again.

_What would she be like? Even though the paper described some likes and dislikes, there was probably something more. Who knows if she even actually likes classic music? More recently, people tend to lie about what they like, just to show off, usually. _

My mind couldn't help, but wander, again, to the meadow.

_Would she like it? Appreciate it? _

I frowned at myself. My thoughts were only a glimpse of my sometimes too high standards.The announcer returned to the room.

"Alright, men, Next week, we will start "meeting" our matches." He started. "Get it? "Meeting?" You know, because technically we won't meet them…" He cut himself off by clearing his throat, realizing that we either didn't get the joke or we didn't find it funny. He dismissed us without another word.

I met up with Emmett and Jasper up in the front, and we made our way to the car. When we were settled, Jasper in the back (Emmett claiming he didn't get his turn) and I started up the car, Emmett started to delve into a topic.

"So, Jasper. How about having a sleep-over at my house?" I was slightly surprised at this comment, thinking he would go straight into who our matches were. _Well there's a first for everything._

Jasper shrugged slightly.

"Sure."

Then it's settled then." Emmett said, with a glowing grin. But I was immediately suspicious when I saw that very same dancing look in his eyes.

"Emmett, what are you planning?" He merely put on his innocent face.

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?" Pulling out a look of mock horror and innocence, but I swear I saw a very faint smirk present. Jasper sighed from the back.

"I guess we'll find out, Edward." He conceded. I gulped. We pulled up to the driveway, moments later. Emmett flung the door open and jumped out before the car even stopped moving. I was going to yell at him to be a bit more careful, but he was speeding away faster than I've ever seen him. (Well, other than those days, Esme makes her special brownie cakes, but that doesn't really count.)

I exchanged glances with Jasper, who eventually shrugged and stepped out of the car, towards the house. My mind was spinning slightly when I went over the possibilities. I pulled myself out of my thoughts after a few moments, long enough to walk slowly to the porch.

Jasper was still waiting in the living room. I sat in the armchair across from him. He smiled at my arrival and remained silent; occasionally looking at the flight of stairs that led upstairs. He was probably wondering the same thing I was.

_What the heck was Emmett planning?_

_**EmPOV**_

I was almost hysterical with joy, at the thought of what I was cooking up. This was something I could sit back, laugh at, and enjoy, now and years after. One thought entered my mind as I prepared.

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

_**JPOV**_

"Alright, everything is all set. You guys can come up now!" I heard Emmett shout. I sent a quick nervous glance at Edward. He merely shrugged and looked up towards the flight of stairs. But I could see and feel his apprehension.

We walked up, warily. Though Emmett was basically a funny, easy-going guy, you couldn't let you fool him too easily. You never knew when he would suddenly pull something on you. Well, he did repay it by being the most loyal friend you've ever had.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a park, by the sandbox. I let the sand fall through my hands, feeling the warmth and texture of it. Some giant bullies came by. I knew who they were; they were the supposed "top dogs" in my school._

"_Hey there shrimp." One of them teased. They always tended to pick on me; I was the shortest in my class. I tried to ignore them, closing my eyes, focusing only on the warmth, reassurance, of the sand._

"_You like the sand, huh?" He taunted, "Well, guys, how about we show him how wonderful it is, to be __**buried**__ in it?" There were sounds of agreements as they ganged up on me. I was kicked hard and sent flying, across the sandbox. They never went this far; physical violence. But then again, I figured they would sometime. _

_One of them kicked me in the mouth and I instantly tasted the all- too- familiar taste of metal and salt. The park started to turn loop-de loops from the blood I was loosing._

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" I heard a faint, angry exclamation from somewhere near the swings._

"_Back off, Richard." That voice came again. His voice was furious and cold. I opened my eyes as wide as I could; peeking to see who delayed my life ending for a few brief seconds._

"_Oh yeah, tough guy? Make us." Richard challenged. It wasn't a fair fight. Three against one. They took his body and flung him across the park. He didn't move for a few seconds._

_A sudden rage consumed me. How dare they hurt someone so nice? The next few seconds were almost a blur. I somehow managed to get the leader, Richard, down on the ground. I proceeded to pummel him with as much strength as my five year old body contained._

_Richard half-crawled, shooting daggers from his eyes, never taking his eyes off me, until he fled without another word. I was breathing heavily; my arms drooping from the energy I used. Nonetheless, I ran to my mysterious savior._

"_Hey, are you ok?" I asked frantically; shaking his arms to wake him. _

"_Whoa, what?" The boy said; sitting up straight. "Who are you?_

"_Jasper Whitlock. I was the boy who got pushed in the sandbox. Thanks for saving me by the way. And you are?"_

"_Emmett Cullen. And no problem. You took care of him actually. Man, you have got to teach me how you got him on the ground like that! That was sweet!" He praised; a goofy grin on his face. His smile was infectious._

"_Yeah, sure man, anytime." Emmett held up his hand in a high five. With that one high five, we sealed a life long friendship._

_End Flashback_

We came to Emmett's room. Edward was behind me, his eyes suspicious, yet curious. I knocked on the closed door, hesitantly.

"Ahh, friends. Come in please." A somewhat feminine voice called from the room. I froze; my hand still clutching the doorknob. Edward reached around me, pried my hand off the handle gently, and flung the bedroom door wide open. I was not prepared for what I saw.

**(A.N. Hehe… I know you might want to know what they saw, but I'm going to switch back to the girls for the time being… I'm slightly evil. )**

_**BPOV**_

After arguing about the movie we were going to watch, Alice finally got bored and announced a night-time make-over.

"No, Alice! I'm begging you, please no."

"Aww, come on, Bella. It'll be fun. Just please?" She begged; displaying her trademark puppy dog eyes, complimented with that hard-to say- no, pout.

"Aaah! Fine!" I conceded; totally defeated. She clapped her tiny hands in victory. Rosalie started making her way up the stairs, throwing me a sympathetic smile, before walking towards the bathroom.

Alice grabbed my wrist in an iron grip and dragged me to the bathroom. I dragged my feet as much as I could, though it didn't help me much considering Alice just pulled even harder.

The stairs were tricky. I fell more than once- to no one's surprise- bruising my shins on the side. Alice grimaced slightly at my bruises, slowed down a bit, but otherwise did no more.

We made our way to Alice's gigantic bathroom. It was decorated in bright colors, most of them pink. A large vanity mirror dominated a third of the bathroom, it almost taller than Alice. A pink, very puffy salon chair sat in front of the mirror. Rose stood behind the chair, holding a curling iron, curlers, shampoo, perfume, and a dozen other products I couldn't see or name, in her two hands.

She set them down on the vanity's counter, all in a line, ready to use. I gulped. I heard a door closed and a click. I turned around to see that Alice had shut and locked the door. I frowned. _There goes my escape plan…_ Alice dragged me the last few steps and plopped me in the chair.

"Don't worry, Bells. We're going to make you look gorgeous." Alice reassured; squeezing my shoulders. I shrugged. She sighed before turning to Rose.

"Ready?"

"Ready, when you are." I closed my eyes and submitted to my torture. I felt pulling and tugging. A comb was going through my hair repeatedly, until I thought my hair was going to fall out of my scalp. They squeezed some sort of gel into my hair and started to massage it into my scalp. It smelled like cucumbers.

They put my hair in a hairnet, claiming that it needed time to dry.

"Follow us, Bella." Alice proclaimed; skipping down the hallway, merrily. Rose was right on her tail, with me bringing up the rear. We entered Alice's bedroom, which managed to be even bigger than her bathroom, (though not that much larger.) Alice plopped down on her bed; lying down on her stomach, her feet twisted up in the air.

Rose sat down on a cushy, mushroom chair near the window. She stared at the clouds for a bit.

I sat down on the floor; my back supported by the edge of Alice's bed. I leaned my head back on the mattress, looking at Alice upside-down. But not before being scolded at by Alice to watch my semi- dry hair.

"Alright, let's talk." Alice giggled. I suppressed a sigh. Not that I wasn't one for gossip talks and that kind of stuff, but still…

"So, who's your match, Rose?" Rosalie merely shrugged and handed Alice the piece of paper with her match on it. Alice swung her legs over the bedside, nearly hitting me in the face, and snatched the paper from Rose's hand. Her eyes went over the paper eagerly.

"Aw… he sounds almost perfect for you!" Alice exclaimed, she was in a fit of giggles afterwards. I didn't get why she was so happy, but that's Alice for you. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her, but I detected a small, fond, smile on her face.

"May I?" I asked, directing the question towards Rose. She shrugged, but nodded. I pulled gently on the paper wedged underneath Alice's elbow. She was still slightly hysterical.

"Hmm… Emmett Cullen?" I frowned slightly at the paper; a crease in my forehead. I took the folded piece of paper out of my pocket with my match on it. "Just what I thought, related." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Rose asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I used the space that wasn't occupied by any of Alice's stuff, and spread the two sheets out, side by side.

"See? Edward and Emmett Cullen. I don't think it's a coincidence that they have the same last name." Rosalie and Alice peered over at the two sheets, their eyes sliding back and forth between the two sheets of paper.

"Hmm… interesting." Rose mumbled.

"Unless they're…" Alice trailed off suggestively. **(A.N. I mean absolutely no offense to anyone)**

"Alice!" I exclaimed, smacking her arm. "That wasn't nice." She smiled apologetically and started in a different direction.

"Aw! If both of you get married to those two guys, you'll be sister-in-laws!' Alice squealed. Tidal waves of elation came rolling off her. I blushed at the comment.

"Who says we'll get married?" Rosalie and I said simultaneously. That caused Alice to burst in another round of giggles. I struggled to keep my grimace from showing; a tiny part of me wishing I hadn't stopped her train of thought, or at least put it in a different direction.

I didn't exactly get along with Rose, not like with Alice. Just the thought of being sisters with her was… kind of scary. She didn't hate me; we were civil, but really nothing more. I continued to stare at the floor uncomfortably. Familiar, tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders, from behind me.

I looked up to see Alice staring at me.

"Relax, Bells." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like it will happen now, or too soon for you. I mean considering…" Her eyes widened slightly and she cut herself off. I shrugged off her arms from around me; grimacing down at the floor, but quickly snapping my head up, before they questioned. Regardless, they had concerned faces.

"I'm going to the hospital." I mumbled. Alice nodded.

"Do you want us to come with?

I shook my head no. Alice and Rosalie watched me for a moment; their eyes wary. Then Alice hugged me good- bye, whispering "Come back when you can." And Rose put a hand on my shoulder with a comforting smile. I smiled back to the best of my ability.

I exited out of the room, stumbling twice on the stairs, and out the door. I started the car, but took a moment; taking deep breaths to keep myself from hyperventilating. And with that, I peeled out of the driveway. Pressing down on the gas pedal, urging my old truck to go as far as it could go, without dying. Straight into the night…

**I wanted to stop it here, but I decided to continue a bit, just for you guys (and I am a bit bored)**

I rushed into Mercy Hospital, the sterile smell hitting me at once. My nose wrinkled at once, but at least it kept the smell of blood away. I sped walked into the elevator, sensing that the nurses and doctors were staring and wondering, what's the rush?

My foot tapped impatiently as I heard the elevator make its way up to the ninth floor slowly. Mindless elevator music playing in the background.

_I could've taken the stairs. It would have been a lot quicker,_ I thought to myself. Finally, there was a _ding_ sound, but to my dismay, was the wrong floor. An elderly man stepped in; the hospital gown he was wearing barely covered his bottom.

He turned to me in surprise.

"And what's a beautiful young lady, such as you, doing in a place like this so late at night?" He inquired; his head cocking to one side. He seemed somewhat serious, but there was a certain air to him that said… slightly loopy.

"Oh, just visiting a friend." My heart pounded just mentioning Anthony. I tried to work to make my voice light, but failed miserably.

"Ahh… and is this a _special_ friend?" He asked; a twinkle in his eyes, as he tapped the side of his temple knowingly. I smiled slightly.

"Yes, he is, in fact." Suddenly the elevator made another _ding_ sound. I hadn't realized we had gotten to my floor already.

"Well, this is my stop. I guess I'll see you, Mister…?

"Please call me Martin." The elevator door opened at this point.

"Ok, bye, Martin! I'm Bella by the way." I called out as the elevator doors started to slide shut.

"Good- bye, young friend. Good- bye." He waved and I waved back to the mysterious stranger. I made my way to Room 918. Something stopped me from coming in. I peeked into his room. There I saw a girl, weeping and occasionally stroking Anthony's face, tenderly, lovingly.

A sudden flare of jealousy came over me. I barged into his room.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked. I could detect a slight sneer in her voice, though her eyes shot death glares at me. I shot them straight back.

"I could ask you the same thing." My teeth were clenched and I spoke through them. My hands were balled up into angry fists. My stomach was twisted in all kinds of knots.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" She turned around and the first thing I noticed was her large, round belly. Shock registered on my face. _This could not be happening. _

"That's right," She jeered, knowing I was looking down at her belly, the simple thing shattering my heart into one million pieces. "Why would you ever ruin a _family reunion_?" My mind was dizzy, and the room was tilting at an awkward angle. My knees collapsed under me, but before fainting, I saw an elderly woman enter the room, shock came across her face as she watched me fall.

**Hmm… well, that was interesting. Ha-ha, I say that like I'm surprised. Huh. Maybe I am. Well, I need your help. I have a rough sketch of Emmett's prank, but I need some more ideas. Please PM me if you have any ideas, no matter how big or small. And yes, I realize the old man was random, but I dedicated that and this chapter to my beloved Grandmother, who died just recently. But, I liked him; he reminded me of my Grandma, so I think he'll play a role somewhere else… ;)**


	12. Questions and answers

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank Alias of a Girl for pointing out a mistake with my math. I forgot that she would've had his baby, since it's been almost a year, but don't worry, surprisingly, I found a way so it still works and I don't have to change anything. Yay! Alrighty, on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, S.M does.**

_**BPOV**_

I heard someone calling my name faintly. As well as a hand stroking my face softly. My eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" I heard a sigh of relief come from someone near by.

"Oh. Bella, sweetheart, Are you all right?" a voice asked. I cocked my head to the right slightly, to see Wendy, Anthony's mother. She was looking at me with deep concern, etched in her face. Her eyes were anxious.

It took a moment to realize where I was. I remembered driving to the hospital and coming to see Anthony, then I saw _her_ and nothing more.

"What's going on?" I barely recognized my voice.

"Sweetie, maybe now is not the time. Maybe when you get your-"

I cut off her pleading.

"Please, I need to know now." I begged. I looked up to see conflict in her wise eyes before she sighed heavily. Just then, the door swung open. Jonathon, Anthony's father, entered; carrying a young baby boy in one arm.

He was opening his mouth to say something, but was clamped shut when he witnessed the room around him.

I sprawled on the floor; disheveled, red eyed, with tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Wendy staring up at Jonathon; it seemed like they we're having a silent conversation, until Wendy nodded once and her husband let out a sigh.

The beyotch wasn't glaring at me for the moment, but was looking at the child in Jonathon's arms.

"Give him to me." The mystery woman said; her voice flat and emotionless. She snatched the baby, and glared at me before leaving the room. Wendy held a look of disapproval as she watched the woman leave before helping me up into a chair.

I propped up my elbow on the armrest and laid my head on my upraised hand. Jonathon and Wendy pulled up chairs beside me.

"Ok," I sighed. "Who is she?" They exchanged glances before turning to me.

"You were never supposed to know. Her name is Lauren Woodland. He was his old girlfriend and childhood friend." Wendy began quietly. Her head was down; not making any eye contact. "He wanted us to keep it a secret from you. He was just afraid of hurting you. We just couldn't bear to tell. He was so happy with you- happier than I've seen him in such long time." She looked up at me at this point. Her face was weary and tired; her eyes filled with tears of sadness and guilt. Her face was pleading with me to understand.

I put my hand on her shoulder and tried my best to smile. She smiled back, but it didn't touch her saddening eyes. I looked out of the window beside me.

"So, he just had this baby behind my back? I mean, shouldn't she have already had the baby if it was over a year ago? I inquired.

"Well, the little boy you saw is her and Anthony's child. He's almost a year and a half. The one she's expecting now… is a complete mystery to us." Jonathon stated. My head snapped up.

"She just cheated on him then?" I felt vaguely angry at that… witch for betraying Anthony like that. Even if I was mad at Anthony, I still loved him.

"Well, yes." They answered; their faces wiped clean of emotions for the moment. I took a deep breath, but it was shaky.

"Was he ever going to tell me?" My voice was cracking towards the end.

"I'm afraid not, dear." She admitted. Their faces were sad, once again. Guilt was consuming Wendy's expressions.

"I should go." I whispered. Wendy's eyes widened.

"Wait, Bella please. I know you don't deserve to hear any more bad news, but we need to-" Jonathon cut off his wife.

"Honey, just let her go. She's had enough to deal with for one night." She opened her mouth to protest, but thought better. She nodded then reached forward and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Please visit when you can." I replied with a nod of my head. Not exactly promising that answer. She kissed me once on the cheek before passing me over to Jonathon.

Jonathon pulled me into a slightly awkward one- armed hug, and kissed me on the top of my head, before I left. I swung the door open to reveal the witch standing before me; her baby held precariously in one arm. I had the strangest urge to just reach my arms out from under. That way he wouldn't fall.

"So, they told you the news huh?" She sneered at me. Venom contaminated her voice. I glared at her.

"Yeah, they told me about a demon. Pretty scary." I pretended to shiver with horror, but couldn't hide my smirk. I was surprised I was able to make jokes after tonight. She came forward and slapped me across the face. Her child had his face hidden by turning towards her shoulder. He was whimpering softly.

"You can go straight to hell." She said calmly. "You're just jealous after all. Stay away from Anthony, you two faced witch." And with that, she turned on her heel and left. My eyes narrowed even more as I touched my cheek softly. I winced at the sting of my simple touch. I ground my teeth and walked to the elevator.

Luckily, I ran into nobody as the elevator started its decent. And I was glad. I sank down to the floor. Letting the waves of misery and exhaustion have me for the moment. The all too familiar _ding_ was sounded and I struggled to get up. Other than stumbling slightly, I didn't do anymore damage. Not that I would know. I walked like a mindless zombie. It was like my legs were on auto- pilot. Like how I felt after a long run, then walking those first few seconds. Only this lasted so much longer and was 100 times more painful.

Only this lasted till I unconsciously reached my car. I searched for my keys absentmindedly and slammed the door behind me. Seconds turned into minutes before I realized I was sitting in the dark. Alone. I put the keys in the ignition and with the most focus I could put in, I concentrated on not having an accident.

I finally pulled up into Alice's driveway. I looked up at the dashboard on my truck. Dull green numbers read 11:43. I took a quick look in the mirror and saw my reflection for the first time.

The hairnet in my hair, (I forgot it was in) had mysteriously vanished. Leaving my hair quite soft. My eyes were slightly blood- shot; the once bright sparkles in my eyes were now dull. Even before my recent visit. There were tear stains running trails down my face. They ran down to meet at the middle of my chin. I tried my best to wipe them away. Then I proceeded to wipe my face clean of emotion so they wouldn't be suspicious.

I climbed out of my truck and up Alice's porch steps. Tonight I was fervently grateful Alice gave me a key to her house after announcing she could trust me, sometime 2 years ago.

Slowly I turned the key as quietly as I could. I kicked off my shoes and put them neatly to the side. I looked up the winding staircase to see a light still in Alice's room. I made my way up slowly; careful not to make a squeak on the stairs.

I knocked on Alice's pink door hesitantly. It opened in a flash. A small flash of black hair nearly knocked me over with a hug.

"Bella! You're back!" Alice exclaimed in exuberant whispers. My arms wrapped around her, but they were strangely weak. I saw Rose leaning on the doorway smiling at Alice and I. Alice pulled back slightly to see my expression.

"How did it go?" Her eyes were wary.

"Good." I lied; working to make my voice indifferent. Shrugging to make it seem less important. Alice and Rose's eyes narrowed at the same time.

"What happened?" Rosalie demanded. I opened my mouth to see if any words would come, but to no avail. Instead the painful memories of tonight came rushing back. Jonathon and Wendy's pained faces, the sneer on the Lauren's face, her round belly, but most of all, the way she touched Anthony's face so lovingly.

Waves of pain washed through me like a wrecking ball through thin tissue. But I didn't say a word.

_**APOV**_

I was in my room with Rose, quietly discussing our matches and clothes here and there. A larger part of my mind was wondering if Bella was alright. She was never the same after the accident and it hurt to see her hurting so badly.

As Rose was about to launch into what her summer plans were in the coming months, I heard the front door open with a creak. We really needed to get the door oiled…

I heard the pitter- patter of steps that were trying to make their way up quietly. I tensed slightly and peeked out my bedroom door. There stood Bella. I was so excited to see her I nearly tackled her to the ground as I ran to hug her.

"Bella! You're back!" I whispered quietly, but with relief and happiness. I glanced over my shoulder to check if I had woken up my parents in the other room… Nope. All clear. Rose stood in my bedroom doorway; admiring our reunion from a short time.

"How did it go?" My voice was careful. I pulled back to see her expression. My hands held her out at arms length.

"Good." She replied with the shrug of her shoulders. She tried to make her voice indifferent, but failed miserably.

"What happened?" Rose's sharp voice demanded. Bella opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Sudden strong waves of pain came over her face. Her lips were pressed into a firm line, but her eyes expressed all the pain.

My eyes started to water from the sight.

"Bella? Bella? What happened?!" My voice was frantic. I shook her shoulders as gently as I could without harming her. Her body suddenly slumped from under my hands, and for a second, I thought she passed out.

I came down by her side in an instant. Rose came too, taking one of Bella's hands into hers; whispering reassurances in her ear. I cautiously gauged Bella's expression, bracing myself for the pain I would see.

Her expression surprised me, (when usually nothing surprises me) and scared me even more.

Bella held no emotion to her face. Even after the accident, she always had a sparkle in her eyes somewhere. She tried her best to be happy, though no one really bought it, to please everyone and assure others she was ok.

I saw a gleam of pain her dull eyes, but it was buried deep through her sudden numbness. I pulled her head to rest on my shoulder.

"Bells… please tell us what happened." I whispered softly. Before I continued, I closed the door to my parent's room, that way; they couldn't hear us in case they did wake up.

I settled Bella's head back on my shoulder.

"Please tell us what happened," I begged. "We want- no need to help you."

She started mumbling to herself at rapid speed; so fast, I couldn't catch the words. Finally, she took a deep breath and sighed. It wasn't a sigh of pain; it was one of resignation and surrender.

"Anthony cheated on me." She mumbled.

_**RPOV**_

"Anthony cheated on me." Bella mumbled. As soon as those words processed, my anger flared more than I thought possible.

"HE DID WHAT?!" I nearly shouted. Alice tried to shush me, but immediately backed down when I glared at her, as she saw the fire in my eyes.

I never glared at Alice before.

"I am going to kill him," I promised in a low threatening voice. "I am going to pay him a _nice little visit._ And that's where-"

"Stop." Bella whispered. She seemed to have gained some of her strength back, but she still looked frail.

"What?" I hissed. "You're just going to let him get away with what he did to you? Not on my watch!"

"No," She replied calmly. "I _will_ get him back… Just not when he's like this." She winced at the end.

"What do you mean?" My teeth were gritted and I spoke through them. Alice placed her hand on my arm.

"Calm." She pleaded. I shook her arm off, trying to ignore the shot of hurt in her eyes. I turned back to Bella.

"I could never try to get back at him like this." She whispered. She was looking at her knees, which were curled up by her face. "Even if he did hurt me," She glared at her knees at this part. "Even then, I couldn't stand to hurt him when he's already so close to death." Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"You still love him?" Alice questioned in a soft voice. Bella hesitated then answered,

"Yes." I released her hand at this point and focused on keeping myself calm.

"And what if he never wakes up?" I demanded in a hard voice. Bella flinched away from me and tears started to pour down her face. My whole face softened by then and was replaced by a pleading face.

"Bells… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it." Bella hissed. I was about to say something harsh back, when it struck me that I deserved that.

"My hope is already running out as it is. I don't need a reassurance that it's in vain. I already know it is. Either way, I suffer whether he wakes up or not. Thanks so much for the reminder." Acid and venom were mixed strongly in her voice. My eyes widened; I've never heard her use that with… well anyone.

"Isabella Swan." I turned my head slightly to see that that hard cold voice came from very perky Alice. "I know you're upset. But don't you even _dare_ talk to Rose like that. She was trying to-"

"Help?" Bella hissed. "And I guess you're on her side with 'helping me.'"

"Yes, because we hate to see you in pain! We love you Bells." Her voice softened immensely when she said this. For that I was glad. Alice's cold hard voice scared _me._ "We're trying to help you and we're sorry if we ever mention something painful. You may be in pain, but so are we when we see you so full of it all." She was looking down when she said this. Alice looked up to reveal tears coming down silently.

"Do you see where we're coming from?" Alice asked. Bella nodded and turned to me. I leaned away, ever so slightly, afraid to encounter her vicious voice and hardened face again. But I saw no hostility in her face. Her face was warm and she placed a small smile on her face with some effort. Trying to rein in the pain.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. You didn't deserve what I said to you. I'm so sorry." Her face begged for my forgiveness. I pretended to ponder for a moment; playing around with her.

"Ok, you're forgiven. And I'm sorry too, Bella. I shouldn't have brought it up." Her smile got wider slightly and it lit up her face.

"You're forgiven as well." Bella said with a soft smile. I squeezed her arm and smiled back.

"Ok, time for bed, I guess!" Alice's voice soon returned to her perkiness. Bella and I chuckled softly. "Bella, you must be wiped out! Let's get in our PJ's and get to bed!" She skipped merrily to her room while we followed.

We already had clothes here in Alice's room because we slept over quite often. Usually, Alice got her own bed, and Bella and I slept on her floor. Tonight Bella was on the bed, despite her protests, and Alice was "bunking" with me.

Alice stretched out her tiny arm to turn off the bedside lamp on the table. It took us a few moments, as always, to fall asleep. Usually we stayed up 'till about 5:00, but tonight was an exception.

"Bella?" Alice whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"If you, err… don't want to do the blind date thing anymore, I'd understand if you'd want to drop out." We let the question float there and let Bella think for a moment. She let out a small laugh. A laugh I haven't heard in a while.

"Alice, have you ever thought of me as a quitter? No matter what… I'll see through to this until the end." I heard a smile in her voice. There, I knew she wouldn't change her mind. The good lord _blessed_ her with a stubborn mind and a hard head. She was determined once she set her mind to it.

"Thought not." I heard a grin in Alice's voice and I could've sworn I saw her silently celebrating this news. It was silent after that and before long, Alice and Bella fell asleep.

"Lucky." I muttered under my breath. It was always hard for me to fall asleep. That is, until I thought of something enough. My mind wandered to my 'blind date.' I read through my sheet when I got it. Over all, he was a prankster. I pondered that, on whether he would be 'the one.'

Guys drooled all over me, but I could care less. They didn't want Rose, the person Alice and Bella saw. No, they wanted Rosalie Hale, beauty queen, wanted only for my looks and my body. I prayed that this one would be different.

I wanted my own teddy bear…

At this thought, my eyelids fell and sleep claimed me before I could finish my last thought.

**And there you have it! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation last week. Plus… I'm kind of losing my interest in this story. Well… more like writing and updating. Like I said, I'm more of a reader than a writer, I think. Anyways, the boy's sleepover will come** **in the next chapter. Please stay tuned. I apologize if it's a slow update again.**

**Review please!!**

**Toodaloo!**

**Quiet Reader421**


	13. Breaktime

**Hello, Ladies and Gents! Now, it's been a while since I updated, (ok, I LONG, LONG time). Now… please don't freak out. *hides behind a barricade for cover* I'm afraid I'm going to have to put my story on hiatus.**

**I know this is too sudden and you guys and girls SO deserve a chapter. Eighth grade is so hard though! I'm not even in high school yet! My computer on the desktop is infected, so I'm using a laptop to type this. Homework's a monster and I don't have access to a good computer…**

**You guys don't need my excuses, but I'm terribly sorry, if anything else. I swear that, somehow, I WILL finish this story… I just don't know when.**

**I'm terribly sorry, once again and I hope to return soon.**

'**Till next time…**

**Quiet Reader421~**


	14. Psycholicious

**Whoa… I haven't done a story in **_**forever!**_**Well, it's good to get back to writing for a bit… Life's been all hectic and I need to channel all the stress… So-- for all those crazy people who'll read this, and have stuck with me for THIS long… Thank you so, so much!!! So sit back and enjoy this long-ish chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will…**

_Recap: "Ahh, friends. Come in please." A somewhat feminine voice called from the room. I froze; my hand still clutching the doorknob. Edward reached around me, pried my hand off the handle gently, and flung the bedroom door wide open. I was not prepared for what I saw._

_**JPOV**_

The room reeked of potpourri-- the delicate petals were tossed carelessly on every inch. Edward and I walked in, in a strange trance, before glancing at one another. There were strange drawings-- otherworldly designs scrawled in red-- drapes were clinging to the non-attached poles.

Smack dab in the middle of this was a low coffee table covered with a dark purple blanket spattered with brilliant gold stars trailing down in twisted patterns. A woman-- no younger than her early 20's-- gazed up, her lips parted slightly. Her charcoaled eyes were oddly hypnotizing and her raven black hair billowed out around her. She seemed to resemble a modern gypsy.

"I'm so glad you could join us," she crooned, unleashing a devastatingly inviting smile playing on her ruby lips. Edward glanced my way, seeming rather unimpressed by the girl before us, and more suspicious than anything else. "Please, come and rest, Edward and Jasper." She gestured to the brightly colored throw pillows on the other side of her table. I froze for a moment-- how did she know us?-- then sat down; my curiosity outweighing anything else, while-- out of the corner of my eye-- Edward followed suit.

The gypsy's smile widened as she reached her hands across the table to us. I heard the faint tinkling of her bangles bashing together.

"Now," she breathed. "I want you two to relax." Unexpectedly, she dropped our hands, and went around the table, planting herself extremely close the two of us. She ordered us to lie down, and close our eyes. As she ran her hands down my shoulders, slowly trailing down my arms- I felt some odd twinge of annoyance. _Who _is_ this girl? _I felt something smooth pass over my lips, my eyes- as if she were applying something. They felt unusually heavy…My eyelids flickered once and I noticed Edward's eyes shut tight, his fists clenched with annoyance, as well. More than an hour seemed to pass as she fit something fitted firmly to my head.

"Okay, they're ready." From behind my eyelids, I saw a dozen flashes like lightning going off almost simultaneously. A deep chuckle echoed somewhere nearby that was only too familiar. _Emmett?! _As my eyelids flickered wide open, I was, at once, faced with a vanity mirror. Staring in horror, I saw my mascara-d eyes, the deep shade of red on my lips, the color of a ripe tomato, and a trashy brown wig fitted to my scalp.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, as I tackled him to the floor. He was laughing hysterically, literally rolling on the fleecy rugs strewn haphazardly. Edward came to by then, facing the same horror I was currently venting about.

Meanwhile, I pummeled Emmett with every ounce of strength I had, while he just snickering more-- pinning me down with ease.

"Take it easy. This isn't fair. You know I can't hit a girl," Emmett said with sheer delight. His eyes focused to the "gypsie" still standing in the room-- her hand pressed against her mouth as if to muffle her laughter. "Thanks for the help, Marina, I owe you one." He winked at her, sending Marina into giggles, while she nodded. "Oh, hey. Could you get these developed, ASAP?" He fished something of one of his various pockets and chucked it to Marina. She caught it nimbly, glanced at-- I realized quickly it was a camera-- the screen, walking away with a grin plastered on her face.

"You took a picture?!" Edward's voice was full of disbelief as he lunged for Emmett's throat. Within a few seconds, Edward was on the ground beside me, furious, but subdued.

"Wow," Edward murmured quietly to me. " No offense, but you look kind of crappy for a girl." He grinned at me, while I just glared at him and gave him a mocking smile.

"Well, honey, you're not exactly a sight for sore eyes," I retorted, with a roll of my eyes. He chuckled, his anger abated for the moment. Meanwhile Emmett pondered our sardonic conversation for a moment.

"You know what? You guys are right." Emmett reached over to something behind a curtain, and pulled out two cans of whipped cream. "You guys _are _pretty crappy as ladies." Before we could protest or struggle, my vision was clouded with layers of creamy stickiness. I sputtered out the whipped cream blocking my mouth and nose, growling angrily.

"What a sleepover, eh, girls?" I sighed quietly, detecting the easy-going grin in his voice that was as familiar to me as my own name.


End file.
